After Mayhem Repairs
Back to 2010 Logs Ratchet Magnum Crackshot Ratchet is in med bay after receiving word that he should expect a couple patients. With his signature whir, Magnum lines himself up and docks inside one of the garages as he is indeed one of those patients. A cursory glance at the arriving mech would reveal that the armor is scorched with incendiary damage, along with signs of being very near a recent explosion. "Greetings, Magnum here. Is the medic in?" Magnum calls out, shifting himself to a more comfortable position. Crackshot strides in, humming. He was carrying two shredded tires looped over one arm, striding to sling them into the recycling bin. His two front wheels were missing off his frame, curiously. Ratchet looks over at the engine sound and calls back, "I am here, can you transform so I can fix you or are you stuck in that mode?" he inquires. He glances over at Crackshot and hmms at the tires the mech is carrying. "Seems I've some work to do." Magnum lowers himself to the ground. With a click, Magnum begins his lengthy transformation sequence. Magnum's hull begins to split in half and cabin slides over to the right. "Of course. Please tend to Crackshot while I do so as I had to give him a lift back to Iacon." Calling over now to him, "Crackshot, are you doing better since the arena?" The huge Hover platform transforms into an slightly smaller, but still large robot, Cannon weapon prominent. Crackshot pauses and looks over towards the others, and nods "Much better. They didn’t rough me up too much. Mostly just had me on something that made me dizzy. I was doing some test runs when..." he gestures to the shredded wheels "No damage though aside from a few paint scratches. It looked REALLY cool though." ah, young mechs. Ratchet hmms softly and turns toward Crackshot, "I don't think I can save those tires if that's what you were hoping." he notes, shaking his head a bit. "I'll see if there's spares in the spare room." he states and moves to said room to find what there is in the way of tires. "You were saying something about an arena?" he calls out. Magnum finally completes his transformation sequence as his head appears. The mech stands tall, strong, even though he looks worse then he feels. "Yes. It was.. quite unfortunate and most sickening. An illegal arena was being ran where ground based vehicles were being captured and used as live bait for entertainment. The mere thought of death as sport sickens me to the core. I am glad we rescued the captives along with Optimus Prime." Crackshot nods at Ratchet "I didn’t think they'd be repairable. Recyclable maybe." he states as he watches the mech do so "I use size 30-A-2." he calls after Ratchet, nodding at Magnum as he shivers, remembering how close he'd come Ratchet walks back out of the storage room with a couple of tires that’s should fit Crackshot, "Okay you lucked out there kid. Hope up on the table and transform so I can put these on you." he intoned. He hmms to Magnum's words and nods, "Ah yes, I had heard rumors about that. Some parts from those that died in that place apparently are on the market now. Not sure if they are considered black market or not." the medic comments with a shrug. "Nor am I" Magnum says grimly, "Personally, I'd rather not associate myself with those kind of activities. We were lucky we got there when we did - A show was just getting started. It featured this huge beast of a truck, both Energon-guzzling and fire breathing." Magnum describes Fordzilla as best he can - after all, he got a close up and personal view of the beast. "When Optimus Prime began the attack, I focused my efforts on felling it. I managed to ride it's head and blast out it's smokestacks. It went down in an explosive fashion. Needless to say, I couldn't clear the radius fast enough, and it was a long way down. Crackshot moves onto the wide table and sets up the two 'jacks' that would support his wheelless front rims. After transforming, he speaks, his headlights flashing as he talks "It was quite the admirable attempt. The crowd definitely liked it." he notes. "A few wanted to know your name. Me, all I could do was watch in terror. Ratchet checks Crackshot's brakes and struts plus his tire hubs to make sure it’s all in working order, then proceeds with placing the tires onto the hubs. "Explains your burns." the medic notes toward Magnum. Magnum nearly scolds Crackshot. "I was not doing it for show, Crackshot. That truck was the most imminent danger to the safety of both my fellow Autobots and the helpless volunteer, paralyzed and bound for that sickening show. My Spark shivers to think what they had planned for it. Likely a spectacular and most painful death. I did what I thought was best for the safety of my friends - remember that always." "I know you weren’t. But it still got their attention." states Crackshot simply "You fought VERY bravely. I'd never argue that." he falls silent then, perhaps sulking Ratchet mounts the first tire, making sure all the nuts are tightened down before moving around to do the other tire. "Why don't you take a table Magnum, I'm nearly done here." Crackshot twists his repaired wheel a few times experimentally after Ratchet was done with it. Magnum nods and proceeds to do just that. He sits down on an examination table and waits for Ratchet to get around to him. "Thank you for taking care of Crackshot first. And Crackshot - I apologize if I came off to harshly. And I thank you for your kind compliment. You too are able to fight as bravely if you set your processor to it. Ratchet eyes Crackshot, "Would you mind?" he grumps as he was trying to get the other tire mounted before the mech moved the hub around. "Honestly." he vents. Once the hub stills he gets the tire on. "You'll take longer Magnum so no need to thank me. Luckily your injuries don't appear life threatening." Crackshot stops moving, instantly. He is quiet when Magnum gave his own compliments, either choosing not to respond, or busy. Magnum replies to Ratchet: "Right, that was both my and Optimus Prime's initial evaluation. System diagnostics indicate possible internal leg damage due to the fall along with the external incendiary and explosive damage." With a pause, Magnum calls back out, "Crackshot?" It's as if the seasoned Mech was expecting a response. "Eh? " asks the mech quietly, and cooly. "Oh. It’s okay. I kind of worded that wrong. " he admits finally, wriggling his wheels before he transforms "Thank you Ratchet. And you too, Magnum. I do... try." he admits with a smile. Ratchet secures the nuts to the tire and nods, "All right, now you can move around at your spark's content." the medic notes, moving over to look Magnum over. "Hmm some armor damage from impact and the smokestacks I'm figuring. Should be an easy fix.." He takes out his scanner and examines the leg, "Hmm that will take a bit more to fix though." Magnum nods and remains still as Ratchet scans his leg. "I was also moving at slower speed then normal after the landing. It is possible that it is tied to the leg, but that is uncertain." Crackshot sits upon the table as he listens "There's countless problems that can be." he looks at Ratchet expectantly for a diagnosis Ratchet looks at the scanner results and moves off to the parts room again to fetch what he'll need. He's not gone too long as he comes back out with a couple parts. "Well let's get the leg taken care of first. You blew out a thigh stabilizer and cracked your knee joint." he notes. "May as well lie down for this." Magnum looks over at Crackshot. "Patience, Crackshot. Let Ratchet do his job. Since I was in Robot mode during this battle, I think it is highly likely. I was not noticing any discernable slowdown in Hover platform mode, but it may have been overlooked." Magnum turns his optics back to Ratchet, "Understood, Ratchet." Magnum swings his body and legs over the table, shifting to get comfortable on the med table. Ratchet takes out his tools and sets them down then moves around to get Magnum's pain receptors off. "Must have been a tall vehicle." he states then glances over at Crackshot, "Want to make yourself useful kid? Get some of the burn solvent from the cabinet over there." he points to it, and apply it to Magnum's burns please. It'll need to sit awhile." Crackshot scrambles off the table with a nod, moving to do so instantly "Yes sir!... But I'm not a kid." he notes simply as he retrieves the solvent, even picking the right application tools as he brings it back to the table, shaking the solvent to unsettle it. Magnum looks instantly relieved as his pain receptors are shut off. "I estimate the truck was approximately 15 feet. As I felt the sign that he was going to explode, I jumped as far as I could manage to attempt to escape the blast radius." Magnum looks down at his scorched armor, "Didn't make it far enough to dodge the explosion or shockwave." Ratchet smiles a bit to that, "To me you are." he states as he removes a few panels off of Magnum's leg. "I'll deal with this stabilizer first Magnum." he tells the mech. He picks up a tool to remove the old stabilizer out of its place. "Mmm hmm. This is shot all right." He stets it aside and checks the connections to make sure they can accept a new stabilizer. Crackshot starts applying the solvent dutifully. He's had training it seems in doing this sort of work, actually humming briskly during the application Magnum smiles a bit to that as well and laughs. "To old Mechs like us, Crackshot, you'll always be a kid. Don't think anything about it." Magnum looks down as Ratchet removes the old stabilizer. "That stabilizer is probably pretty old. I like sticking with the old equipment; they just don't make 'em like that anymore." Ratchet finds the connections are fine and places the new stabilizer in place, using his tool to secure it firmly. He glances over at Crackshot to observe his application of the solvent. "Don't be too hard on yourself there Magnum." the medic notes. "As for the old equipment, I think you'll like this one better. A bit more stable for a stabilizer." Crackshot smirks at Magnum "And? As a younger mech it’s my job to annoy you." he notes playfully, continuing to stroke on the solvent carefully Ratchet picks up his wrench and chucks it at Crackshot's head, "No annoying, just work." he quips. Magnum laughs at the pair. He knows Ratchet is just playing around.. or is he? You never know with these medic types. "Hm. The simpler the equipment, the easier it is to maintain and repair. But perhaps you are right, Ratchet. I will try this new stabilizer out and let you know how I like it." Crackshot ducks the wrench, as it glances his helmet. He grins though at Magnum with an optic wink as he goes back to applying and humming Ratchet picks up another tool to remove the damaged knee joint from Magnum. "Getting a new knee joint too so you are going to have to go a bit easy on it til your system adapts to it. Magnum nods and asks if there's any physical therapy he should do. "I understand. Do you recommend a specific regimen to allow my systems to adapt to the new knee joint? Any specific exercises I should do with it?" Crackshot states "no jumping." before preemptively ducking. Ratchet has to pull a bit hard on the old joint to free it fully from the leg strut above and below it. "Hmph. I hate it when the parts fight." he mutters, the old joint is set down next to the old stabilizer. He checks over the leg struts to make sure they didn't suffer any damage then picks up the new joint. He smirks a bit at Crackshot's comment, "I'm sorry who's got the Medical Academy degree here?" he asks and shakes his head. "Just allow your systems to tell you when they are ready. The joint itself is well made, just that they don't make them like your old one so it will take a system adjustment. No real regiment necessary really. Just take it easy for a few solar cycles." "You sir. I have the Bachelor's Degree in Astronomy." notes Crackshot, giving this round to Ratchet as he finishes the major burns, starting to look all over for any he'd missed. Ratchet vents softly, "And don't you forget it, star gazer. Now if you don't mind, would you pull on Magnum's lower leg for me, I need a little room to put this joint in." Crackshot nods "Absolutely" he notes, moving to grip the lower leg carefully, ensuring his grip was tight as he carefully pulled back, leaning into it a little bit, keeping the pressure steady. Ratchet waits for the gap and nods, "Hold it steady right there." he states, carefully slipping the new joint into the gap and using his tool to secure it into place. "Now slowly release your grip." Crackshot obeys, holding it as tense as he could. Then he sighs, slowly relieving the tension upon the limb, allowing it to relax back how it was before. Magnum remains as still as he can to allow Ratchet to install his new knee joint. He keeps his leg absolutely still until he is told to move it by Ratchet. He's content to allow the medical professional to move as needed and remain still while the work is being done. After all, he doesn't want to move before such a sensitive joint is set. Ratchet watches on and nods. "Good." he makes a few final adjustments and nods, "All right, should be good to go." he slips the armor paneling back on. "Now then, the chemicals should have done their work on the burns. Since you are being so helpful Crackshot, how about you wipe off the chemical on a test spot to see if it got it all. I'll do the armor work since it needs a bit of banging out." Crackshot nods "yes sir!" he notes, reaching for the cloth he'd already had out for this job. Carefully he wipes over one spot, hmmming softly "Are we after one hundred percent dissolved? " he asks. Magnum says, "@emit Magnum looks on as Ratchet secures the armor paneling back on. That's a good sign that Ratchet is done with the knee joint. "Good work as always, Ratchet. And you as well, Crackshot." It looks like Magnum can't wait to try it out, but he remains patiently still as the duo continue the repairs." Ratchet inclines his head as he takes out the armor hammers he'll need. "If possible. I'll accept 90 percent though. We can always paint over the remainder." he looks over to Magnum, "Access your sensor network for your armor and see if any sensors seem to be malfunctioning." Crackshot nods "Roger." he states, and starts to clean up the other spots "A few major ones need a reapplication." he reports, doing so as he finds the worse spots here and there, going over it in minute detail. A flash of Magnum's optics. "Sensors online. Running level one diagnostics." A moment passes while the diagnostics run. "All sensors report normal operating levels." Magnum reports, indicating that his armor sensors seem to be in working condition. You say, "Then do a reapplication if it's not up to 90 percent." the medic notes, he bangs out a few of the dents and dings in Magnum's armor and waits for his report. "Good." Crackshot says, "Way ahead of you!" Magnum looks over to Ratchet, "Let me know when I am clear to stand up. Both of you, an exceptional job well done. I am looking forward to a good wash and recharge cycle after this. Crackshot grins at Magnum "These need a bit of time to work, but if Ratchet is okay with it, I'm okay with you moving a LITTLE bit." Ratchet finishes up the dent and ding work, he turns Magnum's pain receptors back online. He looks over Crackshot's work and nods, "Just wipe these down and we'll call it good. I suggest recharge and a ration for you both." He nods to Magnum, "Please stand and let me see you walk a few paces." Magnum is all too eager to stand. He slowly raises his torso off the med table and swings his legs off. Magnum slowly stands himself upright, raising himself to full height. Magnum takes a few slow, yet steady steps to adjust himself to the new knee joint and stabilizer. Turning around after walking a little length, he walks back towards Ratchet and the med table. "You were right about this new knee joint Ratchet, it's going to take a while to get used to." Crackshot folds his arms, wiping off the solvent as he leans to watch as well, rubbing at his optics a little with a grimace. Ratchet watches on quietly and nods, "Indeed. Just take it easy like I said. You'll be fine in a few solar cycles. Now if you two don't mind, I get to head back to Iahex." Crackshot nods "Did you need a hand down there? " he asks. Ratchet shakes his head, "Nothing I cannot handle Crackshot. Get in the recharge and ration, that's a medical order." Magnum nods as well towards Ratchet. "Right. Take care of yourself Ratchet. It's good to see you." Crackshot lifts a hand placatingly "On my way." he promises. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Sunday Bloody Sunday TP